


Heaven is a place on earth(or in space) with you

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: Okay so I'm not really into voltron anymore. It's gone it's dead I didn't even bother finishing watching it because it just went to absolute shit, but I found this fic I wrote ages ago probably a year ago and I just really wanted to share it.Lance feels like shit and Keith comforts him.





	Heaven is a place on earth(or in space) with you

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a getting together fix or an already established relationship fic.

 

They were all in the lounge. Laughing and joking as usual. Shiro, the real Shiro, was making jokes about what he missed while he was gone. Lance, as usual, was sat on the outside of the group, and as usual no body noticed.

 

 

 

He dropped the fake smile that was plastered on his face, no one was looking at him so why should he bother? Suddenly Shiro swung his arm around his shoulders.

 

 

 

“And when the clone was really mean to Lance, I mean damn, he was REALLY mean. Almost as bad as some of the people from the garrison.” Shiro told them.

 

 

 

Pidge, Keith and Hunk were in tears with laughter while Coran and Allura were puzzled by the comparison.

 

 

 

Lance laughed “Well you know me,” he said “I can handle anything.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, sure you can.” Pidge taunted.

 

 

 

Lance shot a playful glare at them and smirked. Then he looked to Keith, Keith would usually be the one to make jokes at Lance’s expense, but Keith was too busy staring intently at Lance to make jokes. The minute Lance made eye contact with him he looked away leaving Lance staring at the wall, wondering whether or not Keith had seen him moping.

 

 

 

“Oh and when Keith was going to fly his ship into that galra shield on Naxzela and sacrifice himself, I was sitting in the astral plane urging him on like ‘Come on Keith, join the dead paladin club’.” Shiro said.

 

 

 

“Have-Have you ever considered stand up comedy.” Hunk questioned playfully.

 

 

 

The group burst into laughter and Lance let out a sigh that sound faintly like a laugh. He looked behind him at the door and the minute Shiro began speaking again he stood up and slipped out of it quietly.

 

 

 

*20 Dobash’s Later*

 

 

 

“And when Lance,” Shiro began looking around “Hey, where is Lance?”

 

 

 

“He left twenty minutes ago.” Keith said as the team looked at him. “Not that I was paying attention to him or anything like that I-I just noticed, from … observing?.”

 

 

 

“Well, since you make such good observations maybe you should go find him.” Allura stated.

 

 

 

Keith cleared his throat standing up and pretending that he hadn’t been staring at the vacant spot where Lance was sitting for twenty minutes and mumbled a yes in agreement with Allura then left through the same door that Lance had so easily slipped through, unnoticed by everyone but Keith.

 

 

 

Keith began to wander through the castle. He looked in Lance’s room, the training room, the pool, Kaltenecker’s room, everywhere. The only other place he could think of was the control room and low and behold that was where Lance was. He was lying spread out on Allura’s platform, staring at the balmeran crystal above him.

 

 

 

“Hey.” Keith greeted as he walked up to him.

 

 

 

Lance jumped up startled.

 

 

 

“K-Keith?” He questioned wiping the tears from his face.

 

 

 

“Is there another badass emo on the castle that I don’t know about?” Keith asked mockingly sitting down.

 

 

 

“N-No it’s just, I, it doesn’t matter.” Lance said sitting down in front of Keith.

 

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

 

 

“About what Keith? Where do I even start? There’s so much! I just-” He looked down as his eyes began to tear up again.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Keith said moving over to sit beside Lance. He slowly and uncomfortably put his arm around his shoulders.

 

 

 

Lance chuckled still crying “Did two years with your mother teach you that human contact doesn’t kill you.”

 

 

 

Lance looked up at Keith, he really had grown in two years. His hair was longer and his jaw line was more rugged. There was a new pink scar on his cheek from fighting Shiro’s clone.

 

 

 

Keith didn’t laugh and Lance let out a loud sigh.

 

 

 

“It thought me to be a great listener.” Keith said urging Lance to open up.

 

 

 

“I guess-I guess it started when I was nine, my-my eldest sister, she was nineteen, she killed herself.” Lance admitted tears streaming down his cheeks. “And-and it hit hard. Mom never really recovered and dad has always been distant since then. But that’s not the worst of it, I-I started seeing her. On a swing in the park. On a corridor in school. Sitting in the garden, and in my room. And it took a long time but she slowly stopped appearing and then-”

 

 

 

Lance looked at Keith staring into his eyes.

 

 

 

“Then you left. And I started seeing you. Everywhere.”

 

 

 

Lance’s blue eyes were filled with tears.

 

 

 

“And now Shiro is making jokes about you almost killing yourself and I just couldn’t and-” Lance stopped as a huge sob over came his body. He buried his head in his hands as his whole body started shaking.

 

 

 

“It’s-it’s okay. I’m not going to leave, no one is. We’re all here for you.”

 

 

 

Keith wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him into a hug.

 

 

 

Lance took his head out of his hands and flung his arms around Keith’s neck burying his head in his shoulder.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Lance. I shouldn’t have left.” Keith admitted.

 

 

 

“No. Don’t apologise.” Lance said letting go of Keith and wiping his eyes. His nose was pink and his hair was stuck to his cheek. “It’s not your fault. I-I just … I got . . too emotionally attached-”

 

 

 

He said emotionally as if it was the most horrible thing in the world.

 

 

 

“e-emotionally attached to-to … you.”

 

 

 

Keith stared at Lance in shock.

 

 

 

“A-and and I-um ehhh-” Lance struggled to form words. “ I-I-I-”

 

 

 

His rambling was cut off by Keith smashing his lips on to his own. Lance froze in shock and Keith pulled back.

 

 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Keith scrambled for words but Lance cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him close and kissing him until they were both breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
